What About Me?
by Chalith
Summary: Pre-Movie. One-Shot. Something happened the last time Clint and Tony where together. Clint reflects on said night and other parts of his relationship with Tony, while he waits for him in their ususal spot - not sure, if Tony is even going to show up. Ironhawk.


**A/N: Thanks to GreyJedi for beta-ing this story!**

Clint sat alone in a bar. It was a quiet evening. Poor light. Few people. The bartender was cleaning glasses that were already clean just because he didn't have anything better to do.

The archer was a regular. Twice a week he would meet up with a certain man in this bar. This time though, Clint doubted that he would show up after what had happened between them the last time.

He had been waiting in the same spot he was now. Only then the other man hadn't been running late and Clint hadn't already been nursing his second drink...

_When the door to the bar opened, Clint turned his head in time to see a man walk in. And not just any man, either. He wore a fancy suit and gave the room__ and its p__eople a quick once over, before his eyes landed on Clint. Whereupon Clint's lips curved into a smile._

Sometimes, when Clint had been waiting for the billionaire's arrival he would wonder if Tony knew how he felt, if he knew that Clint had broken his most important rule, if he felt the same way. Tony had been very clear, when they had started their little arrangement. Falling in love wasn't an option they entertained. It was sex and sex only. Clint knew that, but even if you didn't wanted it to be, sex was something very intimate. For Clint Tony had been his only sex partner for a while now. Feelings he didn't know he had started stirring up in him. Jealousy. Love. He found that although he wasn't supposed to he had come to deeply care for the other man.

If he thought back, it probably started one morning when Clint found Tony still asleep in his bed after one of their nights together.

Tony had never stayed that long. Either he would leave soon after they finished or he sneaked out at four or any other unholy hour in the morning. He must have been exhausted to fall into that deep a slumber. It was then that Clint had first gotten the chance to look at him, really look at him. He would never forget the moment Tony woke up, the mild confusion on his face, when he took in his surroundings, the soft sigh he let out upon realizing were he was and then his eyes when he turned to look at Clint.

After that, Clint had started to bend and stretch the rules. He did everything to exhaust Tony in the evening and seduced him in the morning. Soon, Tony had stayed for breakfast more often than not and let himself get kissed goodbye every time before he left. It should have been enough, but Clint wanted more. He had been determined to get more.

There had been one rule he hadn't been allowed to break yet. Right under the one that said 'No Feelings' was a rule that said 'No Personal Information'. You would think that someone like Tony would want to do a thorough background check on someone before he slept with them, but either Tony had done so without telling him or he actually didn't want to know.

"_Hello stran__ger," __said Tony with that charming, flirtatious smirk of his that Clint had a hard time resisting as he sat down at the bar stool next to the archer. __Alth__ough Tony knew__ where Cl__int lived, they still met up at the bar they first met and drank a few before th__ey __retreated__ t__o Clint's apartment._

Clint remembered that first night, how Tony had introduced himself as Edward, but wasn't fooling anyone, not the bartender and certainly not Clint, as to who he really was, how both had played along, because for one of them it was part of the job description and for Clint, well, he had introduced himself as Frank first. He didn't remember what exactly they talked about, only that conversation had come easily and that he had actually been enjoying himself around the billionaire. Very much even. He still did.

"_Hello to you, too. Can I offer you a drink?" asked Clint to which Tony replied__'sure'. They talked about unimportant things like sports or really anything else that didn't give away too much personal information._

_Eventually, they left the bar. There was no car waiting for the billionaire. Not since that first night when Tony had waved his driver off and let Clint take him home instead._

_As soon as they made it into Clint's apartment they started kissing and stripping each other of their clothing. Tony lead the way. He knew__ long since __where the bedroom was and liked to take control._

Now that Clint thought about it, there was only one time when Tony had showed himself as vulnerable in front of Clint, namely that first night when he had told Clint between kisses that he hadn't done anything like this with a man before. Oddly enough Clint had believed him and told him that he would be gentle. A promise he had known he would keep, when finally Tony lay face flushed and stark naked underneath him.

That night the roles had been reversed...

_Tony was straddling him and pinning his hands to the bed. "Let me fuck you." __His __voice was husky and his eyes glowed with lust when he spoke. Clint was practically melting underneath him, eagerly nodding his head that yes, it would be his pleasure to let Tony fuck him._

_There was nothing new about the sensation of Tony diving into him, taking him whole, but it never failed to satisfy him. He hissed, arched his back and pressed his shoulders back into the mattress. One hand grabbed the bedsheets, the other searched for Tony's and laced their fingers. The smell of Tony and sex was everywhere around him, surrounding him, them. But the__n Clint let out a soft moan t__hat carried the billionaire's name out into the air and the pleasure stopped._

"_You stopp__ed,"__ stated Clint in disbelief and sat up._

"_You called me __Tony," sa__id Tony, face blank._

"_I did. Why is it that I can't call you by your real name?" asked Clint, locking eyes with Tony._

"_Edward is my real name, F__rank," __replied Tony so sternly Clint would have believed him, if he hadn't known otherwise. And while Tony seemed perfectly fine with pretending for just a little longer, Clint wanted him to know and be able to shout out _**his**_ real name when he came._

"_It's_ _C__lint actually."_

Nothing more had been said that night. Although that wasn't an unusual occurrence for the archer, the billionaire had never been the quiet type before. Especially not in the bedroom.

_They finished rathe__r quickly __after that. When they were done, Tony dressed himself in silence and left without saying if they would see each other again or Clint kissing him goodbye._

Clint downed what was left of his drink. He had waited long enough to know that the billionaire wasn't going to show up anymore. The bartender, who knew them as regulars, looked at him questioningly, when he stood up. Clint just waved him off, placed some bills on the counter next to his empty glass and told him to keep the change. In that same moment the door to the bar opened. Both, Clint and the bartender, turned their heads to see who it was, hoping it would be Tony, but were met with disappointment when a young couple seeking shelter from the rain stepped in instead.

Deeply hurt, Clint avoided the bartender's empathetic look, grabbed his jacket from the backrest of the bar stool he had been occupying and fled the bar.


End file.
